The National Library of Medicine has recently implemented a policy of linking indexed citations to subsequently published comments. The objectives of this contract are to have the contractor do and provide the following: 1) search records in the MEDLARSA databases (i.e., MEDLINE, its backfiles, and HEALTH) locating citations for the commenting article as well as the article commented upon; 2) annotate these records in preparation for editing with citation maintenance software (CITMAINT); and 3) edit these citations interactively online using CITMAINT. NLM will provide the contractor with a photocopy of the commenting article and a throughput card containing bibliographic information for title and issue from which to work. After completing commentary linkages for each batch of material, the contractor will return the original photocopied material to NLM along with 1) annotated printouts of the commenting article and article commented upon, 2) printouts from CITMAINT reflecting changes made to MEDLARS records to provide the required commentary linkages, and 3) photocopies of annotated MEDLINE records which also appear in Health.